A Collection of Quinn Fabray One Shots
by vampymistress
Summary: A Collection of Quinn Fabray One Shots because Quinn is my favourite character.
1. Carmen

_Only_ _seventeen, but she walks the streets so mean_.

Power. It was the one thing she cared about. The acquisition of it was worth all the destruction she would have had to cause in order to attain it. When granted with the option, power always usurped friendship. Even when she had lost those who at one point cared for her, she believed them jealous and decided that they were unnecessary to the betterment of her person. She refused to ever permit herself to be in a state in which there was one with power over her. With each day that passed, she lost more of who she had been and further ventured into her metamorphosis.

In the state of New York, there was none more intimidating than Quinn Fabray.

Like the phoenix, she had risen from the ashes of a different girl – not physically, but emotionally – and set out to conquer the world. Men tried to stop her, women and children feared her, but those who admired her put Quinn and her literally genius mind in charge of their companies and their very lives. It was nearly unfathomable how a young girl such as herself could accomplish so much in such a short period of time. People speculated - as they often did when someone acquires much success - that she had made a deal with the Devil himself. However, this was not the case. Quinn had been hurt and suffered the worst kind of pain that she could have ever thought possible. But instead of letting the fire rage and destroy her from the inside she turned it outward and poured herself into everything she set her mind to.

No one knew what had caused Quinn's complete personality transformation; no one except for the girl who had caused it.

The relationship between Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray was kept a secret during the two years it had lasted. They had managed to keep their attraction a private affair from those nearest to them. Perhaps that had been their first mistake. Prior to falling, no, _diving_ in love with Santana, Quinn was a demure young woman whose face could hardly create any emotion other than joyousness. Santana changed everything about her - for the better. She felt freer, attempted and achieved more, and unleashed amazing potential. And when that crushing night when Santana had broken her arrived, she didn't see it coming.

Why, she had no idea what to do with all that rage and pain and utter humiliation she felt. She hadn't the slightest clue of anything other than the fact that she never wanted to undergo such feeling again in her lifetime. It was then she realised that someone could only hurt her if she gave them the power to do so. Immediately upon this revelation, everything from her hair colour to her method of dressing changed. Many expected her to burn out sooner rather than later, that the era of her reign would soon come to an end.

They don't know that lost love fuels an endless, ongoing fire.


	2. Being a Superhero

My least favourite thing about being a superhero would probably have to be the fact that I can't let things run their course.

I know what you're thinking – _Superhero, what is this lunatic talking about?_

I don't have a cape or drive an expensive car stocked with various gadgets. I didn't get bitten by a spider or watch my parents die – though that may be due to the fact that I've never met them. There's so much locked in my subconscious that Freud himself would have to call for back-up.

My memories begin with waking up alone in an abandoned house, fully clothed and fully functional. I could walk and talk, but I knew nothing about myself. The first thing I did was examine myself in the full length mirror across the hall that I had woken up in. Even as the audible creaks of the floorboards echoed throughout the house with every step and the only light came from the windows, an innate sense of calm radiated within me. Quite possibly fear is something learned, but at that moment, I didn't know it.

Standing in front of that mirror, I saw myself for the very first time. About sixteen, lanky legs topped by blonde hair, and hazel eyes that looked equal parts innocent and scared. The name _Quinn_ came to me, and the rest is history. I never went out in search for my parents or to find answers to the many questions I harboured. No part of me wanted to know if I was born, hatched, or cloned. I was placed here for a purpose and had no time to go on a quest. There were much more pressing matters to concern myself with like why I can run faster than the speed of light and possess extreme strength.

Rather than spending time trying to find answers, I decided to put my skills to good use. In the beginning, my heroic antics were limited to small things and a masquerade mask to protect my identity. After two years it turned to an entire wardrobe – cape excluded - and preventing embassy attacks. But even with the lack of recognition and virtual invisibility in my normal life, the inability to let things go would have to be my weakness.

From kittens in trees to attacks under cover of night, each and every cry for help falls upon my elfin ears. Perhaps I was bred with a certain gene. There might be others out there like me, all alone in the world. But no matter the case, I can never give up on my true calling.


End file.
